The Life of a Superhero Mom
by BeachBum84
Summary: A look at the challenges of being a superhero mom.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the incredibles. **

**A/N: This was inspired after chasing my three year old cousin around the park while babysitting. Regular kids are hard enough, I started to wonder how hard it would be if your kids had superpowers. So here it is, the first chapter in what will become a series of One-shots looking into what it's like to have super children. I hope you enjoy, Please Review. **

* * *

"What are we going to do? It's not like we have careers that we can fall back on. This is what we know." Bob said.

I peeked my head out of the bathroom. Bob was sitting on the bed looking sad. He's been taking this anti-super movement badly. "Who knows, Bob? Maybe this is a blessing in disguise. We can just be normal people."

I went back into the bathroom and looked at the small device on the edge of the sink. I checked my watch. Less than a minute.

I heard Bob sigh. I picked up the device, relieved that it finally decided to show the results. Maybe this will finally cheer Bob up.

"I always thought of myself as a great superhero. Now... I don't know. I don't know how to do anything else." Bob said sadly as I sat behind him on the bed.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck. "I think there's a lot of things that you would be great at."

"Like what?"

I rested my chin on his shoulder. "Like, I think you're going to make a great father." I held up the positive pregnency test.

Bob took the test from my hands. He looked at it for several minutes and I began to worry that maybe he wasn't happy about the results. Feeling disappointed, I moved to sit next to him on the bed.

"You're pregnant." Bob said softly.

I looked at him trying to find any clue to how he felt. "I know we didn't plan this, Honey, but..."

Bob looked over at me with a big smile. "You're pregnant." He repeated, excitedly.

Relief and happiness washed over me. "We're having a baby!" Bob said, laughing. He hugged me tightly. "Honey, I love you so much!"

Later, while I was on the phone with my mother, Bob was still planning.

"Uh huh. Yeah. Bob's over the moon about the news." I said into the phone.

"Honey, Honey. Let's move out east. New York, maybe. The leaves change colours. There's lots of snow in the winter. Think of how much fun it will be! Honey, look at these houses!" Bob said excitedly, trying to get my attention and showing me pictures of houses.

My mother caught bits and pieces of Bob's rant. "You're moving to New York? How wonderful. You'll be closer to us..." And with that, my mother started to ramble.

"...And we'll be away from the city and distractions. It will just be me and you and the baby..."

"...And your father will be so thrilled..."

I laughed at the overlapping rambling. "Settle down, everyone. We still have time to figure things out." I said.

"Nine months is going to go by awfully fast..." My mother warned.

It did happen fast. By my sixth month, we were settled in our new home in upstate New York. Half of our belongings still in neatly labeled boxes. My mother warned that the next three months would fly by even faster.

It was during my sixth month that we got a surprise at the doctor's office.

"Alright, let's take a look at this baby." The doctor said in a cheerful voice.

Bob was holding my hand, already looking like a proud father. I could hear the baby's heartbeat through the speakers.

The doctor looked at the screen confused. "Hmmmm."

Bob's hand tightened around mines. "Is there something wrong with the baby?" Bob asked, sounding concerned.

"No... not exactly. The heartbeat sounds normal... it's just that..." He moved the sonogram wand around. "I can't seem to find the baby..."

"What? How can you not find the baby? I can feel the baby in there!" I said.

Bob rubbed my arm comfortingly.

The doctor still looked confused. He stopped moving the wand. He pointed to the screen. "Here's where the heartbeat's the loudest. And here's the umbilical cord. The baby should be right here..."

There was a flicker of something on the screen. The doctor smiled and looked at us. "You're both supers, right?"

"Yeah." Bob and I said at the same time, our confusion apparent. He's a government doctor who was recommended to us because of his work with supers.

Suddenly there was movement on the screen. The baby suddenly appeared exactly where the doctor had been pointing before.

"Congratulations. It appears that you are carrying a super baby. It appears that the baby is able to go invisible." The doctor said.

Bob couldn't be happier, while I wondered what it would mean to have an invisible baby.

Bob spent the last three months working frantically on the baby's room.

I, on the other hand, worried about the smallest, most random things.

"What if my stomach stays this way after delivering the baby? What if it's stretched to it's limit and just doesn't snap back?" I whined one night.

"Honey, I'm sure it will go back to normal." Bob said calmly while putting the finishing touches on the baby's room.

I lifted my shirt and looked at my stomach. There were advantages of being Elastigirl. I didn't have to waddle around, for the most part I could do just about anything by stretching my arms to get things. I also didn't worry about pregnancy causing stretch marks since my skin is so flexible.

Despite this, I just couldn't shake the fear that my stomach would not snap back into place after the baby was delivered.

"What if we're not ready? What if I'm not a good mom?" I questioned.

"We're ready. You'll be great." Bob said confidently.

By the nineth month, we were set. We were totally unpacked. The baby's room was filled with everything a baby could ever need. Bob and I had read every parenting and baby book we could find. No matter how much you prepare though, you're never prepared enough for when it actually happens.

The contractions were small at first. Bob frantically rushed me to the hospital at the first sign of contractions. The nurses and doctor checked on us regularly. We had been there for about twelve hours when the doctor said, "We'd like to give you something to help the baby along."

He explained what he had planned. It appeared that the baby needed to come out, but wasn't quite ready to do so on its own yet. I felt for the baby. I wasn't quite ready yet either.

"Bob, I can't do this. I'm not ready." I said while squeezing his hand. The contractions were almost too painful to manage.

Bob kissed my cheek. "You're ready. I'm here. You have to be strong for our baby."

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay, get ready too push." The doctor said.

"We don't have a name picked out!" I said suddenly. After all the planning and work over the last nine months, how could we not have a name picked out?

"Okay, push."

I thought being a superhero would help during the delivery. Boy, was I wrong. Though, if being Elastigirl did help during the delivery, I'd hate the feel what average women go through.

Though, in the end, it was well worth it.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful, healthy baby girl!" The doctor announced.

The first time I saw her wide violet eyes, I knew what to call her.

"Violet." I said lovingly, holding her tiny hand. Bob kissed me and then the baby. "I love you." He said softly, looking happier than I'd ever seen him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. **

* * *

I heard things being moved about in the livingroom. "Bob, what are you doing?" I called out.

"Just getting the baby ready. Just like you told me to, Honey."

I heard something fall. "Bob, my parents are going to be here any minute. I hope you're not making a mess in there."

"Uh huh. I know. Everything's fine."

I sighed and glanced in the mirror again. I stood there a minute just looking at my reflection. This feels like the first time in 8 months that I've actually looked like a clean, well dressed woman. Since Violet was born I've just been wearing jeans and t-shirts, usually with some sort of baby food or product being spilt on myself usually within a minute of getting cleaned.

There was a thud sound coming from the livingroom followed by Bob grumbling something. "Language!" I warned, knowing he was probably biting his tongue to keep from swearing. I decide it's finally time to see what exactly is going on.

I noticed Bob rubbing his shin and the coffee table is out of place. I come to the conclusion that he ran into it. Something suddenly dawns on me. "Bob? Where's the baby?"

Bob looked at me, and I see a slight panic come across his features. "She... She sort of went invisible."

I crossed my arms. "And... She doesn't make her clothes invisible..." I glanced around the room and see that her clothes are still laid out on the couch where I had left them. I noticed the diaper in Bob's hand. "Bob..." I feel a slight panic set into my own chest.

"Well, see, I was changing her diaper and the phone rang. And I just turned away for a second..."

"Bob!" I exclaimed.

"I know. I'm sorry. And I didn't want to upset you. I wanted to give you time to get ready. Then, I realized I couldn't just start walking around and lifting things in case the baby is there. So I was shuffling around so I wouldn't step on her or anything. And I ran into the coffee table..." Bob was interupted by a knock on the door.

"Great, Bob! My parents are here and you lost the baby!" I exclaim.

Bob opened his mouth to say something. "No! I don't want to hear it. Just... Just find her." I said. I started sliding my feet across the carpet. "Violet. Vi, baby, you have to come out now..." I said gently.

I almost wanted to laugh at the way Bob was awkwardly shuffling around. "Violet..."

I've been very grateful for my sweet quiet baby. She never really cries. She barely makes a sound at all. She's such a good natured, sweet kid. She watches the world with wide eyes and when she does make a sound, it's usually this high pitched giggle that is the sweetest sound in the world to me.

The knocking on the door becomes more insistent. In this moment, I wish I had a fussy baby whole always made noise, that way I would always know where she is. It's not fair that she's that impossibly quiet AND able to go invisible.

The knocking is louder now. "Bob, Helen, it's us!" I heard my mom call through the door. I guess I have to face them. I can't keep them waiting out there forever.

I stretched my arm to the door and I got a small electrical shock from the doorknob. I didn't get a chance to put my shoes on and the shuffling on the carpet in socks created static electricity. "Damn." I muttered.

"Language." Bob said.

I opened the door and my parents look confused.Feeling defeated, I explained before they could ask. "We kinda lost the baby... She went invisible and we can't find her."

My parents smiled. My mom handed the cake she was holding over to my dad. "Don't worry, Helen. I know just what to do."

My mom carefully stepped into the house while my dad waited at the door. "What are you doing?" I asked, watching my mom shuffle purposefully towards the coffee table.

"Just wait and see." She said lightly. "Hello, Bob." She said, stepping past him. She picked the baby powder off the coffee table. I watched, slightly horrified as my mom shook baby powder into the air, all over my clean livingroom. That feeling quickly passed as I watched the powder settle. A couple of feet away from Bob, there was a spot where the powder seemed to settle in midair. This was followed by a tiny sneeze.

I rushed over and scooped Violet up as she became visible again. She giggled and nothing else mattered. I heard my dad laughing from the doorway. "You should see yourselves." He said.

I looked around and saw that the livingroom was covered in baby powder. I laughed as I saw that Bob and my mom was covered in it as well. "I'm sorry, Mom, Dad. I wanted everything to be nice for your visit."

My dad came into the house. "Don't worry 'bout it, kiddo. It happens. It's part of being a parent."

My mom reached for Violet. Violet happily moved into her grandmother's arms. "We'll take care of the baby and get things cleaned up. You and Bob can go get changed."

Bob looked grateful that he got out of getting the baby ready. "You're the best." He said, already heading towards the bedroom.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I think you're dad and I can watch our granddaughter for a while." My mom said.

I smiled. "Thanks, Mom." I headed towards the bedroom. I paused and turned towards my parents. "What made you think of using the baby powder?"

They laughed and shared a look. "You learn to think quickly when you have kids. Don't worry though, you'll learn. It took us a while to figure things out, too."


End file.
